The embodiments herein relate generally to candles, and more particularly, to a self-extinguishing candle wick safety system including a wax disc that melts and releases a candle's wick, causing the wick to extinguish in the melt pool.
Global candle standards (currently available as ASTM F2417-16) recommend that at least ½ inch of wax remain in the container to prevent house fires. Most consumers ignore, or forget, this recommendation. Conventional container candles use a wick attached to a metal disc, wherein the metal disc may be adhered to the bottom of the container. As a result, the metal disc stays in place as the candle burns. However, when the candle has burned down, particularly to levels below the global candle standards recommendations, the conventional wick system poses a fire hazard, because it will continue to burn even after the candle wax has melted.
Moreover, a user may be able to see the metal disc on the bottom of the candle, which may be considered unsightly.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that will automatically extinguish the wick when the candle wax has melted down, wherein the system is also visually pleasing.